


I'm Sorry

by Michealis_Mika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Break Up AU, Character Death, Daichi's father, Death, Fighting, Ghosts, Guns, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heart broken, M/M, Mafia AU, Sad, Smoking, SugaMama protect, Sugamama, Suicide, War, Yaoi, ghost - Freeform, haikyuu au, i cried, mafia, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michealis_Mika/pseuds/Michealis_Mika
Summary: “I’m sorry.”Sugawara had died protecting Daichi in a fight, and now he is constantly haunted by Sugawara's ghost. He constantly misses and thinks of Sugawara until one day he can no longer take he madness he is putting himself through and eventually kills himself.





	I'm Sorry

“I’m sorry.”

That was the last sentence he had heard from the love of his life. He hated it, despised it, even wanted to remove the existence of the sentence. Sugawara had left Daichi for good, and Daichi knew he would never come back, but how could Daichi possibly stop thinking about him? It was torturous. Flashes of his smile, his hair, echoes of his laughter, gentle touches of his hand on his face, Daichi could never stop thinking about the man, not even a single day, much less a minute. His mind was constantly filled with Sugawara, now that he was gone and out of his life. He really wanted to remove Sugawara from his mind, but he simply could not. So he took the pills that were prescribed from his physiologist. Daichi placed the medicinal bottle back on the table, walking back to his arm chair where he dumped himself onto it, slumping further into the already deflated chair.

To be honest? Daichi really missed him, no matter how many times he scratched out Sugawara’s face on the pictures, or how many times he cursed and sweared at Sugawara for bringing him to such a downfall, Daichi just could not bring himself to truly hate the man. He just wanted it to stop, he just wanted the pain to stop exploding through his mind, through his body, through his soul. And then Daichi thought, ‘if I can’t hate you, I’ll just erase you!’ because is it not so much less painful if he had just completely forgotten about the existence of Sugawara? Daichi could never possibly bring himself to blame the innocent man, deep down inside himself, he knew he was the one to blame, but if he were to say it out loud, he feared that his body might not be able to take it and he would go into a state of shock that could possibly kill him.

So Daichi tried, and he tried hard. He took the unlit cigar from the pack beside his chair on the table, pressing down hard on the lighter’s button several times before finally getting to light up the cigar. He inhaled the first breath, exhaling the white puffs of smoke, just like how he wished he could exhale out the pain he had inflicted upon himself. He was at a state of loss, he swore that he would completely erase Sugawara from his mind, and yet here he was, unable to let go of the necklace that he had given Sugawara on their fifth anniversary. He watched the scene outside the window, the white puffs of smoke like tendrils curling and dancing its way up to the ceiling with feline grace, while the gentle white dots floated its way down to the ground, strikingly akin to a jellyfish at that moment. And he realised, that the snowflakes were just like Sugawara, gentle, graceful, loving, but also so far away. He could only pitifully watch the snowflakes dance away in the sky behind a window panel, he would never be able to touch them with his bare hands. He crushed the half-finished cigar, eliminating any chances of a possible fire break out.

_Oh how I miss you, how I miss you dearly._

Daichi stood up, walking into his bedroom where he plopped himself onto the suddenly extremely big bed. It was no longer warm, and had no welcoming invitation. Daichi hated every inch of it, he decided that he would get a new bed tomorrow. Drowsiness kicked him hard in the back and he found himself yawning, he was exhausted. Reluctantly, Daichi slipped under the covers, laying down on the side of their—no, his—bed. However, no matter how tired the old man was, he just could not get any proper rest, as each time he closed his eyes, he could see the clear vision of Sugawara’s face, smiling brilliantly at him.

_Oh just how long do I have to wait, how many sleepless nights must I spend, just to see you and to meet you again?_

Perhaps, tonight, could be his last night. Daichi slowly breathed in, exhaling and feeling much relief. He laid on his side, facing the empty side of the bed. The room was greeted with silence. But Daichi’s mind was far from what his room was.

_The mafia had surrounded them, Daichi was frowning, both hands gripping tightly onto his metal killers. The letter was hidden in his jacket pocket. Safely hidden away. But he was not so safe, and as the one of the mafia members took a step forward, Daichi clutched onto his guns even tigher than before. "Give us the letter and you are free to go. Alive." The man with a large scar running down his face growled, pointing a gun at Daichi's face. Daichi smirked, though it was not his true feelings. He lifted his guns up, pointing at blank. "Then come get me, bitch." Shots were fired and screams were heard, but there was no pain. No pain at all, and perhaps, that was what frightened him the most. What, or who, had collapsed in front of him was not who he expected it to be. Blood surrounding the man in white, on the floor, those oh so familiar silver guns glistening in the palm of his hands with the name 'Sugawara' etched into the handles. Daichi could not even scream. All the men previously surrounding him were dead, but so was the love of his life. "KOUSHI!"_

Daichi choked and pushed himself off the bed, collapsing onto the floor and gasping hard for oxygen. As he repeatedly filled his lungs with oxygen, his mind ran wild over what had just happened. He saw the way his love had died before his eyes. And he could not do anything to stop it. He cried. He leaned back against the side of his bed, sobbing. He was a failure. A lesser man, because he had failed to protect the man of his life. The man of his entire world. He was a sobbing utter failure who no longer had a world, or a life. Frustrated, he grabbed his coat and guns, stomping over to the mafia guild with revenge in mind. Under the cold, blizzard-like weather, he was bound to be soaked. But he cared not, for when he reached the guild, he pulled out his guns and started a war. Shots were continuously fired, men kept going down, alarms were sounded. Noise polluted the area but Daichi could only hear the harsh pounding of his dead heart enclosed in his chest as he fired shot after shot, entering the building and sweeping the feet of dozens of old colleagues off the ground as he proceeded on to the boss's office. Daichi only had one goal in mind, and it was a terrifying goal.

Daichi slammed through the wooden door lined with etchings, calling out the name of the lover killer. "Father." The old man swung around in his chair, resting his chin on his clasped hands that were neatly placed on the table. The old man smirked. "Have you fianlly decided to wake up and get your sick ass back to work, son?" Daichi's eyes were set ablaze with a new fire, his body trembling. He was not even sure if it was because he was cold, or angry. Perhaps both. Definitely both. "Far from it, father. I'm just here to give you what you deserve." The old man laughed, a cruel cold chuckle that could easily send chills down one's spine, but not Daichi. Never him. He was never afraid of his old man. He despised him severely. Just then, the smaller members of the guild came crashing in, wanting to report about what just happened but all stopped short when they saw Daichi facing his father, at gun point. "Boss!" The old man smirked, slowly rising to his feet. "Now now, step down young boys. A father has to deal with their naughty child sometimes, and this is one of those times." He purred out, stepping around the oak table. Daichi growled lowly. The old man leaned back against the table as the other members politely stepped down. Daichi just stood there, never moving. "You can't kill me Daichi. You're too weak. Too soft. You've got no thirst for blood. Daichi, you were never meant to be a mafia. You just were, because your mother didn't want you." Daichi flinched, but he glared at the old man. With an easy smirk, it was hard to tell what the old man's next move was. "Goodbye, Daichi." Before Daichi could pull the trigger of his guns, he was shot multiple times in the back, and he motionlessly fell to his knees.

He lost the guns somewhere on the floor, he felt numb. His lungs were deflating. Ahh, even his white shirt was becoming red. Was it just his vision? He could not tell. On his knees, he coughed out blood, and right before he collapsed to his death, he saw Sugawara behind him, with two guns pointing at where he had previously stood. But why then, was the dead man _crying_?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @kamihikou
> 
> Link : http://kamihikou.tumblr.com/post/158397907449/daisuga-hq-im-sorry


End file.
